cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | History |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Predecessors || Department Heads |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Formation Document || Harmless Revolution |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ratification Date || November 2007 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Current Document || Charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ratification Date || September 2009 |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Ministers |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Babel Fish | *'Tegalus' (January 2008 - April 2008) *'John Rocker' (April 2008 - November 2008) *'Blepo' (November 2008 - December 2008) *'Denzin' (December 2008 - January 2009) *'IYIyth' (January 2009) *'Crushtania' (January 2009 - March 2009) *'Sorum' (March 2009) *'King CJC' (April 2009 - December 2009) *'Yankeefan2' (January 2010 - September 2010) *'Queen Hoopdy the 1st' (September 2010 - January 2011) *'Crushtania' (January 2011 - February 2011) *'AvengingAngel256' (February 2011 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Bad Poetry | *'Genzod' (January 2008- April 2008) *'Gunther' (April 2008 - June 2008) *'Shamshir' (June 2008 - October 2008) *'Outremer' (October 2008 - December 2008) *'John Mathews'(January 2009 - May 2009) *'IYIyth' (June 2009 - July 2009) *'Scytale' (July 2009 - August 2009) *'Jadoo1989' (August 2009 - November 2009) *'majorddf' (November 2009 - March 2010) *'Dynasty' (March 2010 - May 2010) *'Priya91' (May 2010 - January 2011) *'Jadoo1989' (January 2011 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Destructor Fleets | *'Keishii' (January 2008 - March 2008) *'An Agent' (March 2008 - August 2008) *'Keishii' (October 2008) *'Wrangler' (October 2008 - December 2008) *'Thunderstruck' (November 2008 - February 2009) *'King Merton' (February 2009 - July 2009) *'Pudge1975' (July 2009 - December 2009) *'Espressoville' (December 2009 - April 2010) *'Cable77' (April 2010 - July 2010) *'Madspartus' (July 2010 - April 2011) *'Gunther' (April 2011 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Hitchhikers | *'Snagglepuss' (January 2008 - July 2008) *'Count Rupert'(July 2008 - September 2008) *'Ch0utim3' (September 2008 - February 2009) *'IYIyth' (March 2009) *'ScutterBug' (May 2009 - August 2009) *'Pourquoi' (August 2009) *'Denisov' (August 2009 - October 2009) *'Rblount27' (October 2009 - December 2009) *'Pourquoi' (December 2009 - February 2010) *'Niu Garzukk' (February 2010 - April 2010) *'Unpronounced' (April 2010 - September 2010) *'Pourquoi' (September 2010 - February 2011) *'Denisov' (February 2011 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers of Towels | *'Craftj2' (January 2008 - April 2008) *'Genzod' (April 2008 - September 2008) *'Doc Taco' (September 2008 - October 2008) *'Floyd' (October 2008 - December 2008) *'Nolissar' (January 2009 - February 2009) *'emily' (February 2009 - March 2009) *'Kowalski' (March 2009 - July 2009) *'Draden Valerianovich' (July 2009 - December 2009) *'nath1194' (December 2009 - April 2010) *'Jadoo1989' (May 2010 - September 2010) *'Draden Valerianovich' (September 2010 - November 2010) *'The Ultimate 747' (November 2010 - January 2011) *'Kippa Tarxien' (January 2011 - Current) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Last Updated | * January 2, 2011 |} The Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance represent the five main divisions in the operations of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Each Ministry is lead by a Minister, who appoints a deputy minister and a team of staff to assist them in their work. The ministries were first formed in November 2007 by the First Harmless Revolution. History The Ministries were first formed by the First Harmless Revolution of the Mostly Harmless Alliance which was ratified in November 2007. These Ministries were successors of the departments and department heads that existed under the original charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. The original department heads were the Head of War, the Head of Diplomatics, the Head of the Academy, the Head of Senate Voting and Public Relations, and the Head of the Bank. Each of these departments were greatly expanded and renamed to form the ministries that would exist under the First Harmless Revolution. The First Harmless Revolution established and defined the ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance until September 2009, when the current Charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance and the Second Harmless Revolution were ratified. These current documents did very little to change the ministries of alliance. Ministers The Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance consist of five ministers who are appointed by a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. Each minister is responsible for one of the five key areas of alliance operations— War, Economics, Communications, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs. The ministers are empowered by the Triumvirate to organize, manage, and improve their respective Ministry for the betterment of the alliance. The ministers also act an advisory and recommendatory body to the Triumvirate. Each Minister appoints a deputy minister and a team of staff to help them run their ministry. Deputy Ministers help their minister to lead their ministry, and act as their minister's apparent and emergency successor. Ministries Ministry of Babel Fish The Ministry of Babel Fish (Foreign Affairs), is responsible for designation of diplomats, maintenance and communication within the alliance's embassies, proper management of the MHA's foreign agreements, representation of the alliance, discussion and planning of the alliance's Foreign Affairs direction and movements, the leadership and guidance of any Protectorate alliances, and any activity involving MHA diplomacy. Ministry of Bad Poetry The Ministry of Bad Poetry (Communications), is responsible for the recruitment of new nations to the alliance, publication of alliance newsletters, distribution of alliance-wide messages, maintenance of the MHA's IRC channel, collection of public information for intelligence purposes, creation of art and alliance imagery, the morale of the alliance, public relations, and any activity involving the MHA's communications. Ministry of Destructor Fleets The Ministry of Destructor Fleets (War), is responsible for the organization, preparation, training, and wartime operations of the MHA Military, the protection of all members, the engagement of all approved targets, and any activities involving the MHA Military. Ministry of Hitchhikers The Ministry of Hitchhikers (Internal Affairs), is responsible for the integration of new nations into the alliance, the education and training of new nations through the MHAcademy, development of guides and information resources, further higher education, mentoring and providing services to members, the identification and maintenance of ghosts on the MHA's alliance affiliation, entertainment of the alliance, and any activities concerning internal services to the MHA's members. Ministry of Towels The Ministry of Towels (Economics), is responsible for the management and distribution of aid, creation and maintenance of Trade, Tech, and other financial agreements, both internally and with external nations, the planning and management of the alliance's finances, and any activity involving the MHA's economics. Trivia * MHA's longest serving Minister was MadSpartus who was in charge of the Ministry of Destructor Fleets for 10 months (July 2010 - April 2011). Four ministers are tied at 9 months service: John Rocker, King CJC, Yankeefan2, and Priya91. John Rocker, King CJC, and Yankeefan2 were all in charge of the Ministry of Babel Fish for 9 Months: (April 08-December 08);(April 09-December 09);(Jan 10-Sep 10). Priya91 was in charge of the Ministry of Bad Poetry for 9 months (May 2010 - January 2011). * Pourquoi is the only person to reclaim the same Minister spot thrice; (August 2009 then again from December 2009 to February 2010 then again from September 2010 to present). * Crushtania, Keishii, Draden Valerianovich, and Jadoo1989 are the only people to reclaim the same Minister spot twice; (Keishii: January 2008 - March 2008 then again in October 2008), (Draden Valerianovich: July 2009 - December 2009 and September 2010 - November 2010), (Jadoo1989: August 2009 - November 2009 and January 2011 – Current), (Crushtania: January 2009 - March 2009, January 2011 - Current.) * The Ministries were formed around the primary departments (Bank, MHAcademy, Diplomats, Public Relations, and War) of the out-going government system and therefore the original Ministers were mostly the pre-existing Department Heads of those departments. * Roughly a third of all ministers become Triumvirs. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance